Bloodline: Persona?
by Dark Lightning Dragon
Summary: It has been a year since the incidents in Inaba and everything has been peaceful though it may soon change. In the midst of these all is the surprising return of the guiding force in their lives, their leader, but what new secret is he keeping from them?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It has been a year since the incidents in Inaba and everything has been peaceful though it may soon change for the better and perhaps even for the worse. In the midst of these all is the surprising return of the guiding force in their lives, their leader, but what new secret does he hold?

Pairings: Souji x Harem (Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Naoto), others no pairings for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything that has a copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Woo Hoo, last day of school and tomorrow's the start of our summer vacation before our senior year in highschool. I say we start having fun immediately. What do you say guys, hang out at HQ?" Yosuke asks.

"Y-Yeah why not. Hehe." Chie tried to sound enthusiastic but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Yukiko just glanced briefly and looked away and let out a barely audible sigh as a memory of someone caused her to once again feel his absence, missing him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you guys about him. Its just that…" Yosuke trailed off.

"It's alright Yousuke. I know he wouldn't want us to be this way and we promised him we would be alright and move forward in our lives." Yukiko smiled apologetically.

"And we did move forward though I won't blame you guys for missing him. Partner's one of a kind guy and leader. Man, How long has it been since we last spoke with him."

"Three months ago when he and his family were still abroad. He said they were already coming back once the school year is out but he hasn't called or written to me since then…" Yukiko lowered her gaze. Chie came over to her and put her arm around her.

"Anyway, enough gloomy talk, I agree on officially starting our summer vacation and we should start it with steak and you're buying. Call the others to meet us there." Chie quickly dragged Yukiko off before he can protest.

"W-Whaaa? Heeeey, no fair." And he quickly dashed off towards Junes.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Tokyo.

A grey almost silvery white haired young man was staring out the window of his room and watching the rain drops that are pattering against the glass. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

'Its been three months since we visited my uncles abroad and it still feel so surreal. I shouldn't be surprised with the paranormal considering the event a year ago but this is just…' His thoughts trailed off as he sighed once more.

_Flashback (3 months ago)_

_"Souji, before we return to japan, there is something you should now." His father spoke one morning._

_"A-alright, father, I'm listening." He stuttered as he was taken aback by the seriousness of his father's tone. He turned his head to glance at his mother briefly._

_She was smiling but not her usual cheerful almost childish and smothering way but with the underlying seriousness and was that pride he see in her eyes?_

_She gave him an understanding and pleading look at the same time, as if imploring him to believe in what his father would say, like there is the possibility that he might doubt him._

_'Well, how bad could it be. Compared to having a persona and saving the world I don't think whatever it is that they'll tell me could be mutch worse or weirder..' He thought as he focused his attention back to his father._

_"We know, Souji, that you have become aware of the, let's just say, paranormal world. We have felt the strength and power within you, the power of a persona." His father stated bluntly._

_"H-how did you? W-what do you mean? I don't…" Even in a million years nothing could have prepared him for this. His father interrupted him before he can make a denial._

_"We' re not angry and don't try to deny it. As I've said we could feel or sense the power. Even you are aware that you still have this power though you have not called upon it for quite sometime."_

_He could only nod his head dumbly at his father._

_"Souji dear, its nothing to be shocked or afraid of. Also since you have awakened this power which, though you may not be aware is a right of passage in our clan, it is time for you to know the whole truth about our family and the family business." His mother stated calmly, giving him a serene smile._

_"And for that its time for you to meet your uncles from my side, their my half brothers and one of them is the head of this special clan." His father interjected. "Today we will go to Devil May Cry to meet your uncles Nero and Dante Sparda." His father smiled at him, a smile full of pride._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in whole or in part that concerns both of these games, they are owned by CAPCOM and ATLUS respectively. (DMC and Persona 4)

A/N: I'm not familiar with the Japanese School System so please forgive me for the discrepancies in the timeline. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I wanted to have a feel first if this story would be greatly appreciated so please read and review. No flames for now please. Thanks. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It has been a year since the incidents in Inaba and everything has been peaceful though it may soon change for the better and perhaps even for the worse. In the midst of these all is the surprising return of the guiding force in their lives, their leader, but what new secret does he hold?

Pairings: Souji x Harem (Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Naoto), others no pairings for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything that has a copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"SOUJI-KUN!" Naoto woke up in a sweat. "Was it just a terrible nightmare? But it can't be…."

She looked around where she is as her nerves calmed down. She noticed that she is in a simple but clean bedroom once her sight adjusted to the darkness. She looked out a window and noticed the sky is still dark. A digital clock on top of a dresser across the room shows 3 am.

'Where am I?" she wondered. She sat up and was startled. "W-what the…?"

It was then that she became aware of her attire. Other than the silk blanket covering her, she is wearing a button up long-sleeved shirt the size bigger than hers as it obviously belonged to a male. Her chest binds have been removed and she could feel bandages at her back. She quickly got out of bed and confirmed that besides her underwear she is not wearing any pants. Fortunately the shirt is long enough to reach just above her knees, still preserving a bit of her decency.

'If last night wasn't a dream then that could mean…' she blushes as the implications of her thoughts came to her.

She slowly approached the door which was left ajar a bit and was greatly surprised at what she saw.

'Senpai…' she thought and the expression of her face softened. In the living room sitting in a single armchair facing sideways from the door and talking on the phone was Souji.

"Yes, Uncle… transformed for the first time…. a bit exhausted… recovered after a few minutes… don't believe she saw… still asleep…" were just a few words she could here as he was speaking in a hushed voice.

"Senpai is it really you?" Naoto bravely but slowly moved out of the room, her hands shaking a bit, her heart beating a bit faster.

Souji quickly stood up and looked at her direction. "Call you back later, she just woke up." He hurriedly finished the conversation and turned off his mobile phone then putting it away.

"How are you feeling? Did I wake you up?" he asked when he suddenly found himself in an embrace with Naoto's face buried in his chest.

"Three months. You didn't write nor call and then you show up placing yourself in danger because of me." She began, her voice muffled but he can feel the slight tremble. "Because of my stupidity I..."

"Shiiiiiish" he hushed her gently. "What matters is were both safe now." He continued whispering soft, comforting words to her.

"But, last night, the creatures…" she asks as her eyelids gently closes as his voice lulled her to sleep, coupled with her still exhausted body, she slowly succumbs.

"We'll talk in the morning, I promise…" were the last words she heard as she fell asleep.

Souji easily lifted her up in a bridal carry and gently tucked her back in bed then returned to the living room and laid down the couch to also catch some needed sleep.

* * *

"In showbiz news, Risette is still making waves and has had a great year filled with activities. Her hiatus has done wonders and she seems quite energetic in all her projects. It's amazing how well she's doing while still staying and going to school in her hometown of Inaba…." was heard from the TV in the kitchen.

'Rise-chan is doing great…' Souji mused while cooking breakfast. His grip on the knife briefly tightened when the news clip showed Risette being clamored by fanboys. **'She is my mate idiots' **growled his devil side and his eyes flashed and turned demonic briefly.

'Ugh, I got to talk to Uncle Dante more about this soon. Good thing it's just my devil instincts and not my subconscious or else my shadow might appear. Come to think of it, its fortunate the TV world has been restored and I can still feel Izanagi-no-Ookami as my persona or I might be in big trouble.' he contemplated.

_Flashback_

_"So, I'm a descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda who happens to be not only a demon but a Devil class one?" he asked once more towards his uncles._

_"Yep." Was the simple reply of Dante. "Oh and your summoning of personas is a basic demonic ability and since you are from a devil class clan, you can summon multiple ones though I believe your most powerful being Izanagi-no-Ookami is your main persona in relation to your bloodline and consequently your most powerful one."_

_"And before you ask," Nero interjected. "Some humans may have the ability to summon personas since they may have diluted demon blood per se as demons and humans freely interacted long before the gateway between this world and Demon World was sealed by our father. I think you may have an idea on this based on some of the Japanese myths and folklore. As for those without demon blood, if they were successful in confronting their shadows, they will not have personas but their egos will be made whole. But then again you can attest that this seldom happens and those humans gets killed in the attempt."_

_End Flashback_

He was setting the plates and dishes on the table when she heard her approach.

"G-good morning, senpai." Naoto greeted with her head bowed. "Uhm, about last night d-did y-you…" she stuttered as she felt her face warm up.

She is currently back in her casual detectives clothes sans cap which is still on the bed in what she's assuming is the guestroom. She found her clothes when she woke up cleaned and neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

"I-I apologize if I was too forward but it was an emergency and I had to treat your wounds. I swear to you I didn't do anything inappropriate." Souji stuttered as he also felt a blush crept on his face but answered truthfully.

"B-but then you still saw… uhm, never mind, it can't be helped under the circumstances." Naoto recovered and schooled her expression. "Senpai, those creatures… what happened? How did we escape? And you appeared so suddenly?"

"Oh, uhm, I sensed you with my… uh… persona." He said a bit uncertain but was able to hide it. "It's not the same with Rise's ability. It seems as a persona user we may be able to sense each others presence as long as we are significantly near plus it showed on the watch you gave me that you were in the vicinity. I heard gunshots thus assumed you were in danger. When I reached your location I tried using Trafuri in order to escape and surprisingly it worked."

"I see…" Naoto mused her deductive reasoning in full workout. 'Still, why does he sound like he hasn't told me a complete truth. Be as it may I have no reason to doubt him now and he will always have my full trust. It is best that I let this play out and let him open up more when he thinks it is the right time.'

"I'm quite embarrassed since it hasn't occurred to me to try summoning my persona. I thought they can't be used in the real world. Once again I owe you so much gratitude, senpai." She stated with a blush.

'Ugh, she's too damn cute when she bites her lip like that, can't resist…' Souji thought as he closed the gap between them and gathered her in his arms. "Don't worry about it Nao-chan, as long as your safe that is what matters to me most. Enough of this depressing talk, breakfast is getting cold."

He smiled at her as he released her. Naoto could only nod as her whole face is flushed red. They enjoyed breakfast together and catching up on what they've been up to for the past few months.

Later that morning, after Yakushiji-san picked up Naoto after she insisted that she has troubled him enough and won't let him take her home, Souji received a phone call.

* * *

'Hmmm, this office is till not fully set up or open to the public, who might be calling the customer line.' He mused as he answered the phone. "Devil May Cry, Tokyo" was his simple response.

"Yes, hello there, you might be wondering how I knew this number, well, you've been recommended to me by a friend and when I called your head office in the US last night, I was able to confirm what my friend told me that there is a branch here in our country…"

"Uh huh and what is the nature of your business with us?" He interrupted before the caller continues to babble.

"Well, I would like to hire your services for a simple bodyguard job. It's for an important figure in our agency and…" the man answered.

"Sorry for interrupting again but why call us and not one of the many well known ('_and generic_' he thought) security agencies? Surely they are more than adequate for the job you have in mind?" Souji said straight to the point.

"W-well, we have reason to believe this is not an ordinary threat and you may think we sound silly but I personally feel it is something, er, paranormal for a lack of better term and well, my friend told me to tell you this when you asked, uhm, c-code: jackpot?" the man replied.

"Alright, you have my full attention." Souji straightened up in his seat. Only select clients knew that code, not necessarily the significance, but suffice it to say it was only given for those with special circumstances. "Who is the client?"

"Oh, great, uhm, please keep this a secret; it's the idol I'm managing, Risette."

"WHAT?" Souji yelled in surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff hanger, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It has been a year since the incidents in Inaba and everything has been peaceful though it may soon change for the better and perhaps even for the worse. In the midst of these all is the surprising return of the guiding force in their lives, their leader, but what new secret does he hold?

Pairings: Souji x Harem (Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Naoto), others no pairings for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything that has a copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"SOUJI-KUN!" Naoto woke up in a sweat. "Was it just a terrible nightmare? But it can't be…."

She looked around where she is as her nerves calmed down. She noticed that she is in a simple but clean bedroom once her sight adjusted to the darkness. She looked out a window and noticed the sky is still dark. A digital clock on top of a dresser across the room shows 3 am.

'Where am I?" she wondered. She sat up and was startled. "W-what the…?"

It was then that she became aware of her attire. Other than the silk blanket covering her, she is wearing a button up long-sleeved shirt the size bigger than hers as it obviously belonged to a male. Her chest binds have been removed and she could feel bandages at her back. She quickly got out of bed and confirmed that besides her underwear she is not wearing any pants. Fortunately the shirt is long enough to reach just above her knees, still preserving a bit of her decency.

'If last night wasn't a dream then that could mean…' she blushes as the implications of her thoughts came to her.

She slowly approached the door which was left ajar a bit and was greatly surprised at what she saw.

'Senpai…' she thought and the expression of her face softened. In the living room sitting in a single armchair facing sideways from the door and talking on the phone was Souji.

"Yes, Uncle… transformed for the first time…. a bit exhausted… recovered after a few minutes… don't believe she saw… still asleep…" were just a few words she could here as he was speaking in a hushed voice.

"Senpai is it really you?" Naoto bravely but slowly moved out of the room, her hands shaking a bit, her heart beating a bit faster.

Souji quickly stood up and looked at her direction. "Call you back later, she just woke up." He hurriedly finished the conversation and turned off his mobile phone then putting it away.

"How are you feeling? Did I wake you up?" he asked when he suddenly found himself in an embrace with Naoto's face buried in his chest.

"Three months. You didn't write nor call and then you show up placing yourself in danger because of me." She began, her voice muffled but he can feel the slight tremble. "Because of my stupidity I..."

"Shiiiiiish" he hushed her gently. "What matters is were both safe now." He continued whispering soft, comforting words to her.

"But, last night, the creatures…" she asks as her eyelids gently closes as his voice lulled her to sleep, coupled with her still exhausted body, she slowly succumbs.

"We'll talk in the morning, I promise…" were the last words she heard as she fell asleep.

Souji easily lifted her up in a bridal carry and gently tucked her back in bed then returned to the living room and laid down the couch to also catch some needed sleep.

* * *

"In showbiz news, Risette is still making waves and has had a great year filled with activities. Her hiatus has done wonders and she seems quite energetic in all her projects. It's amazing how well she's doing while still staying and going to school in her hometown of Inaba…." was heard from the TV in the kitchen.

'Rise-chan is doing great…' Souji mused while cooking breakfast. His grip on the knife briefly tightened when the news clip showed Risette being clamored by fanboys. **'She is my mate idiots' **growled his devil side and his eyes flashed and turned demonic briefly.

'Ugh, I got to talk to Uncle Dante more about this soon. Good thing it's just my devil instincts and not my subconscious or else my shadow might appear. Come to think of it, its fortunate the TV world has been restored and I can still feel Izanagi-no-Ookami as my persona or I might be in big trouble.' he contemplated.

_Flashback_

_"So, I'm a descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda who happens to be not only a demon but a Devil class one?" he asked once more towards his uncles._

_"Yep." Was the simple reply of Dante. "Oh and your summoning of personas is a basic demonic ability and since you are from a devil class clan, you can summon multiple ones though I believe your most powerful being Izanagi-no-Ookami is your main persona in relation to your bloodline and consequently your most powerful one."_

_"And before you ask," Nero interjected. "Some humans may have the ability to summon personas since they may have diluted demon blood per se as demons and humans freely interacted long before the gateway between this world and Demon World was sealed by our father. I think you may have an idea on this based on some of the Japanese myths and folklore. As for those without demon blood, if they were successful in confronting their shadows, they will not have personas but their egos will be made whole. But then again you can attest that this seldom happens and those humans gets killed in the attempt."_

_End Flashback_

He was setting the plates and dishes on the table when she heard her approach.

"G-good morning, senpai." Naoto greeted with her head bowed. "Uhm, about last night d-did y-you…" she stuttered as she felt her face warm up.

She is currently back in her casual detectives clothes sans cap which is still on the bed in what she's assuming is the guestroom. She found her clothes when she woke up cleaned and neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

"I-I apologize if I was too forward but it was an emergency and I had to treat your wounds. I swear to you I didn't do anything inappropriate." Souji stuttered as he also felt a blush crept on his face but answered truthfully.

"B-but then you still saw… uhm, never mind, it can't be helped under the circumstances." Naoto recovered and schooled her expression. "Senpai, those creatures… what happened? How did we escape? And you appeared so suddenly?"

"Oh, uhm, I sensed you with my… uh… persona." He said a bit uncertain but was able to hide it. "It's not the same with Rise's ability. It seems as a persona user we may be able to sense each others presence as long as we are significantly near plus it showed on the watch you gave me that you were in the vicinity. I heard gunshots thus assumed you were in danger. When I reached your location I tried using Trafuri in order to escape and surprisingly it worked."

"I see…" Naoto mused her deductive reasoning in full workout. 'Still, why does he sound like he hasn't told me a complete truth. Be as it may I have no reason to doubt him now and he will always have my full trust. It is best that I let this play out and let him open up more when he thinks it is the right time.'

"I'm quite embarrassed since it hasn't occurred to me to try summoning my persona. I thought they can't be used in the real world. Once again I owe you so much gratitude, senpai." She stated with a blush.

'Ugh, she's too damn cute when she bites her lip like that, can't resist…' Souji thought as he closed the gap between them and gathered her in his arms. "Don't worry about it Nao-chan, as long as your safe that is what matters to me most. Enough of this depressing talk, breakfast is getting cold."

He smiled at her as he released her. Naoto could only nod as her whole face is flushed red. They enjoyed breakfast together and catching up on what they've been up to for the past few months.

Later that morning, after Yakushiji-san picked up Naoto after she insisted that she has troubled him enough and won't let him take her home, Souji received a phone call.

* * *

'Hmmm, this office is till not fully set up or open to the public, who might be calling the customer line.' He mused as he answered the phone. "Devil May Cry, Tokyo" was his simple response.

"Yes, hello there, you might be wondering how I knew this number, well, you've been recommended to me by a friend and when I called your head office in the US last night, I was able to confirm what my friend told me that there is a branch here in our country…"

"Uh huh and what is the nature of your business with us?" He interrupted before the caller continues to babble.

"Well, I would like to hire your services for a simple bodyguard job. It's for an important figure in our agency and…" the man answered.

"Sorry for interrupting again but why call us and not one of the many well known ('_and generic_' he thought) security agencies? Surely they are more than adequate for the job you have in mind?" Souji said straight to the point.

"W-well, we have reason to believe this is not an ordinary threat and you may think we sound silly but I personally feel it is something, er, paranormal for a lack of better term and well, my friend told me to tell you this when you asked, uhm, c-code: jackpot?" the man replied.

"Alright, you have my full attention." Souji straightened up in his seat. Only select clients knew that code, not necessarily the significance, but suffice it to say it was only given for those with special circumstances. "Who is the client?"

"Oh, great, uhm, please keep this a secret; it's the idol I'm managing, Risette."

"WHAT?" Souji yelled in surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff hanger, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: It has been a year since the incidents in Inaba and everything has been peaceful though it may soon change for the better and perhaps even for the worse. In the midst of these all is the surprising return of the guiding force in their lives, their leader, but what new secret does he hold?

Pairings: Souji x Harem (Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Naoto), others no pairings for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything that has a copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

An hour later, he was making his way a few kilometers outside the city limits of Tokyo. He might be breaking the speed limit and a few traffic rules but he didn't care as he pushed his motorcycle to the limit.

It was a gift from his uncles as it became sort of the trademark vehicle of DMC, all of them (Dante, Nero, and Lady) having one except for Trish with her supped up Saline S7.

'Calm down' he told himself. 'Nothings confirmed yet'

He quickly set up a meeting with Rise's manager without asking for further details, insisting that they meet as soon as possible. His instincts are telling him to go and protect one of his mates and that is all that matters for now, the details of the job assignment can wait.

He slowed down as he neared the main gate of the film studio compound where Rise is currently shooting a movie.

"I'm Souji Seta, I have an appointment here with Mr. Inoue" he stated to the guards.

They let him through after verifying the list of visitors. He quickly made his way to the first studio and parked near the backstage entrance.

"Welcome, Mr. Seta and thank you for coming." The manager greeted and shook his hand. "Though I'm surprised you look quite young for this kind of job. No offense."

"None taken. I'm only helping out in the family business for now but let me assure you that I can accomplish your request without much trouble. Now please take me first to where Rise-chan is."

"Aren't you being too familiar with my Risette." A snobbish drawl said.

"And you are?" Souji countered with a bored tone giving the person a you-are-an-insignificant-cretin look which was clearly received judging by the indignation expressed on the person's face.

He was about to retort but Souji gave him a more feral look, letting out a small amount of killing intent from his devil side. **'How dare he try to claim my mate'**

His patience is wearing thin and instincts are still screaming at him to go to Rise immediately. The person swallowed and tried to compose himself. He humphed and walked away.

"I apologize for Kenta-kun. He is the lead actor opposite Rise for this film and is quite fond of her."

"For his sake that fondness better be nothing more than that." He muttered but was still heard by the manager. He gave Souji a confused look then his face brightened in comprehension.

"Oh, I know why you look familiar. You're Rise-chan's senpai from Inaba. She talks about you a lot."

"Really." Souji stated with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you." Inoue-san beamed and ushered him in to a large dressing room.

There is Rise with her back turned to the door but judging by the way she have her fists are closed and a foot stomping once she was livid and chewing the head off of her co-star Kenta.

"Get this through your thick head! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't need to be babied especially by you, you teme. I'm not easily scared by unsubstantiated incidents. I don't belong to you and am not a damsel in distress nor are you my knight in shining armor if I was even one!" she emphasized with a stomp.

"But babe…." The cretin tried to say in a cool manner but he stiffened as a cold voice interrupted.

"I suggest you stop bothering my Rise-chan or else…." Souji said. "Besides, I think she prefers a knight in a dark trenchcoat instead." He stated in a warm playful manner directed to Rise.

"SENPAI!" she gasped as she turned around towards the voice.

"Oh, senpai, I'm glad you're here. I was so scared with what happened but now you're here to protect me." She said as she rushed to him and buried her face in his chest, letting out a few sobs.

'She hasn't changed much' Souji thought fondly and softly chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Hey…" the cretin tried to protest but Souji fixed him with a cold pointed stare promising a whole hell lot of pain if he didn't butt out. The cretin once again gulped and tried to walk away with his dignity intact.

"Rise-chan, I thought you don't want a body guard." Her manager couldn't resist teasing her.

Rise just blushed, turned to her manager and stuck her tongue out then buried her face again in Souji's chest.

* * *

After ironing out the details with her manager, Souji and Rise are now currently enjoying a ride to Inaba via the scenic route. Rise was quite ecstatic when she saw his motorcycle and insisted that they ride all the way to Inaba on it.

With her luggage secured in saddle bags attached on custom rigs on either side of the motorcycles rear, they seat off bright early the next morning after their initial reunion.

Souji took it easy, ensuring Rise's safety and comfort, making enough pit stops without delaying their travel time too much. Rise is quite content clinging on to his back as they ride while Souji has mixed emotions as they are only a few kilometers away from the town proper having just reached the town limits a few minutes ago. The reason is that he hasn't informed any of his other friends that he is on his way to Inaba.

It turned out that the film Rise was starring in was already finished and she was just doing additional promotional ads that time and was set to return home for a short break before going on a promotional tour for the film for the second week of summer then back home to fully enjoy summer vacation then going to school. He was hired as her bodyguard for that duration.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, been awhile since I had a bit of time to write my fanfics, just been too busy for a very long time.


End file.
